Shamandalie
by Vicky Yun Kamiya
Summary: Isaac recuerda sus días de juventud junto a Julius y todas aquellas cosas que sólo ahora pudo comprender. Songfic basado en el tema de Sonata Ártica.


Shamandalie*

(Basado en el tema "Shamandalie" de Sonata Ártica)

Isaac encendió la luz de su pequeña habitación. Había pasado muy mal la noche y ya era demasiado tarde para comer o siquiera pensar en eso. Todavía tenía algo muy importante que hacer, y es encontrar la palabras necesarias para la despedida de quien en vida fuera una de las personas más importantes que había conocido.

Con pesadez tomó papel y tinta de su modesto escritorio. Había pensado en escribir una canción, quizás le sería más fácil de ese modo. Odiaba los obituarios. Había escrito demasiados obituarios. Sus padres, el profesor Willrich, su hermana, incluso su esposa. Y ahora, el de su más querida amiga: Julius Alesmeier. Pero sus amigos estaban demasiado tristes para hacerlo, no podía negarse a un último favor.

Prontamente su mente y sus recuerdos viajaron a años más felices que estos, a los años de su primera juventud…

 _ **In good old times, remember my friend**_

 _ **Moon was so bright and so close to us, sometimes...**_

 _ **We were still blind and deaf, what a bliss**_

 _ **Painting the world of our own, for our own eyes, now**_

 _(Recuerdo a mi amiga, en los buenos viejos tiempo._

 _La luna era tan brillante y tan cercana a nosotros a veces..._

 _Estábamos ciegos y sordos, que dicha._

 _Pintando el mundo a nuestra manera, para nuestros propios ojos.)_

Fue en aquel otoño de 1903. Aunque tenía muchas dificultades con el dinero y había perdido a sus padres hacía muy poco tiempo, había ingresado por fin al prestigioso colegio Saink Sebastian de música. En aquel entonces, estaba repleto de ilusiones y de sueños, de ser un pianista importante y dedicarse en cuerpo y alma a la música.

Y adornando aquellos sueños, se encontraba ella: Julius, la muchacha más bella y de hecho la única del colegio. Disfrazada de muchacho, era sin proponérselo la dueña de los suspiros de todos los alumnos y también quien inspiraba las más dulces melodías de las teclas de su joven piano.

 _ **Can we ever have what we had then?**_

 _ **Friendship unbreakable**_

 _ **Love means nothing to me**_

 _ **Without blinking an eye**_

 _ **I'd fade, if so needed,**_

 _ **All those moments with you**_

 _ **If I had you beside me**_

"¿ _Podremos alguna vez tener lo que teníamos entonces?_

 _Amistad inquebrantable_

 _El amor no significa nada para mi_

 _Sin un guiño de ojos,_

 _desaparecería de ser necesario,_

 _por todos aquellos momentos contigo,_

 _si te tuviera junto a mi"_

Ambos eran los nuevos del colegio y eso hacía que enfrentaran muchos problemas de modo similar. Isaac eran envidiado por su talento, pero no se sentía capaz de defenderse de los ataques de Moritz, que lo hostigaba con sus caprichos infantiles. De todas las personas, fue Julius la primera en creer en su talento y defenderlo ante los demás, cuando nadie estaba dispuesto a ayudarlo. Isaac admiraba la valentía de su compañera, a quien encontraba fuerte y hermosa. O al menos así la percibía él. Rápidamente esa admiración se convirtió en un profundo amor de juventud que embriagaba todo su ser.

 _ **One cloudy day we both lost the game**_

 _ **We drifted so far and away...**_

 _ **Nothing is quite as cruel as a child**_

 _ **Sometimes we break the unbreakable, sometimes?**_

 _Un día lluvioso ambos perdimos el juego,_

 _nos distanciamos tanto..._

 _Nada es tan cruel como un niño_

 _A veces rompemos lo irrompible, ¿a veces?_

Julius tenía sus propios tormentos y él no era capaz de acceder a esa parte de su alma. Una vez ella se presentó en su casa en un día de una terrible tormenta, de aquellos que hacen que las personas enfermen. Sin embargo, nada de eso parecía importarle. Hablaron de cosas que a estas alturas se veían tan lejanas como casi olvidadas: el próximo viaje de Isaac a Viena y el dolor que sentía este por la muerte de su hermana. Julius dijo algunas cosas, la mayoría no parecía tener sentido. Pero había algo que sí quedaba en claro: se estaba despidiendo. Lo que no sabía es que sería para siempre.

 _ **And we'll never have what we had then**_

 _ **Friendship unbroken**_

 _ **Love means nothing to me**_

 _ **Without blinking an eye**_

 _ **I'd fade, if so needed,**_

 _ **All those moments with you**_

 _ **If I had you beside me**_

 _("Y nunca tendremos lo que teníamos entonces?_

 _Amistad inquebrantable_

 _El amor no significa nada para mi_

 _Sin un guiño de ojos,_

 _desaparecería de ser necesario,_

 _por todos aquellos momentos contigo,_

 _si te tuviera junto a mi")_

Fue en aquel momento que la tomó por la espalda y le confesó finalmente el amor que durante más de un año había callado. Su cuerpo se acercó al de ella y le dio un cálido y apasionado beso, esperando que de algún modo comprendiera mejor sus palabras. Palabras que cargaban amor, pero también la frustración de saber que ese sentimiento no era correspondido. No, no era posible. Porque en su corazón ya se encontraba el intenso amor que ella sentía por Klauss. Un amor que la impulsó a dejar toda su vida conocida y seguirlo hasta las lejanas tierras rusas.

 _ **I was unable to cope with what you said**_ _ **Sometimes we need to be cruel to be kind**_ _ **Child that I was, could not see the reason**_ _ **Feelings I had were but sham and a lie?**_ _(Fui incapaz de afrontar lo que me dijiste,_ _a veces tenemos que ser crueles para ser amables_ _El niño que yo era, no puedo ver las razones_ _¿Fueron los sentimientos que tuve sólo una farsa y una mentira?)_

En aquel momento, ella le agradeció por haber estado presente en su vida, incluso a pesar de haberle mentido acerca de que era en verdad una mujer que se protegía en la apariencia de un muchacho. Pero jamás dijo nada acerca de corresponder a sus sentimientos. Nada que tuviera que ver con el amor. Allí ella comprendió todas sus acciones hasta el momento: su amabilidad, su apoyo incondicional eran movidos por un sentimiento que no tenía que ver con la amistad. Quizás ella misma se desilusionó en aquel instante, al igual que el propio Isaac.

Él también comprendió que ese amor que él creía era capaz de realizarse, fue simplemente una fantasía. Pero claro, era simplemente un muchacho de dieciséis años, le era imposible razonarlo de ese modo. Posteriormente algunas veces, muchas veces; él también llegó a dudarlo. ¿Realmente la habría amado? ¿O simplemente era la maldición de la Ventana de Orfeo haciendo sus estragos? ¿Todo ese amor puro no había sido más que una farsa y una mentira?

 ** _I have never forgotten your smile_**

 ** _Your eyes, oh, Shamandalie_**

 ** _Time went by, many memories died_**

 ** _I'm writing this down to ease my pain_**

 _(Nunca he olvidado tu sonrisa,_

 _Tus ojos, oh, Shamandalie_

 _El tiempo pasó, muchos recuerdos se fueron_

 _Estoy escribiendo esto para mitigar mi pena.)_

No. Hay algo de lo que aún hoy estaba seguro: nunca la había olvidado completamente. Aunque sus vidas tomaron caminos diferentes y no fue hasta muchos años después que volvieron a encontrarse; siempre guardó en su pecho el rostro de la muchacha que le había inspirado por primera vez el deseo de amar. Ahora aquella misma chica ahora dormía en los brazos de Dios, y no podía más que escribir más que palabras de despedida que ni siquiera llegaban a ser una canción.

 ** _You saw us always clearer than me_**

 ** _How we were never meant to be_**

 ** _Love denied meant the friendship would die_**

 ** _Now I have seen the light_**

 ** _These memories make me cry_**

 _(Tú siempre nos viste más claramente que yo_

 _Que no estábamos destinados a estar juntos._

 _El amor negado significó que la amistad moriría._

 _Ahora he visto la luz,_

 _Estos recuerdos me hacen llorar.)_

Ella lo sabía. Sabía aquella noche de lluvia que ese no era un comienzo, era el fin de para ambos. Aunque el no lo entendía, ella sí era consciente de que nunca tendrían oportunidad. Ella no tenía derecho de arruinar su vida con la sombra de sus pecados, y tampoco era capaz de hacerlo feliz. Quizás nadie era capaz, y eso ella también lo veía. La ventana dictaba su veredicto en una separación total. No fue posible el amor, y tampoco perduró la amistad. Al marcharse Julius detrás de Klauss, se iba para no regresar. Y nunca volvió, o al menos la que Isaac conocía nunca volvió. Su corazón y su memoria quedaron para siempre bajo el frío manto de la nieve rusa, y ahora también su cuerpo desaparecería en el polvo.

Isaac tachó con furia todo lo que había escrito: la tinta se había corrido con sus lágrimas.

 ** _Can I ever have what I had then?_** ** _Friendship unbroken_** ** _Love means nothing to me_** ** _Without blinking an eye_** ** _I'd fade, if so needed,_** ** _All those moments with you_** ** _See the world with my wide open eyes_**

 _("¿Podré alguna vez tener lo que tenía entonces?_ _Amistad inquebrantable_ _El amor no significa nada para mi_ _Sin un guiño de ojos,_ _desaparecería de ser necesario,_ _por todos aquellos momentos contigo,_ _si te tuviera junto a mi.)_

Y nunca más fue posible recuperarlo. A pesar de que desde que Julius había vuelto de Rusia, perdiendo la memoria y la cordura, él había intentado acercarse nuevamente a ella. Ya había dejado de lado la idea de amar, de hecho no creía que su amor le sirviese absolutamente a nadie. Pero al menos como su amigo, pensaba que sería capaz de recuperar a aquella muchacha llena de vida con la que había compartido tantos momentos tristes y felices al mismo tiempo.

Pero tampoco fue posible: la muerte se llevaba a todos quienes amaba, y lo dejaba a él para el final, para que nunca pudiera olvidar lo que es sufrir.

 ** _Friendship got broken_**

 ** _There's no other for me_**

 ** _Like the one of my childhood days_**

 ** _Can you forgive me?_**

 ** _Love got better off me,_**

 ** _On that one day back in old times_**

 _(La amistad se rompió_

 _No hay ninguna otra para mi_

 _Cómo la de mis días de la infancia_

 _¿Podrás perdonarme?_

 _El amor me sobrepasó_

 _aquel día de los viejos tiempo")_

La capilla olía a incienso y a lirios, la flores de los ángeles. Cuando Isaac subió a púlpito el coro se detuvo. En el rostro de Maria y de David se reflejaba el mismo dolor que en el suyo, pero ni siquiera tenían las palabras para poder expresarlo. Frente a todos se encontraba Julius, dormida con la misma expresión dulce con la cual lo había abrazado aquella noche. Esa noche que no supo estar como era debido para ella, la noche que hubiera evitado la desgracia.

Isaac se aclaró la garganta: era mucho y al mismo tiempo muy poco lo que deseaba decir en esas circunstancias. No había podido escribir ni un obituario ni una melodía, sólo unas sencillas palabras de despedida, cargadas de un enorme afecto y de una inconmensurable pena.

"He pensado mucho en todo lo que me gustaría decirle estos momentos, Julius… y lo primero, es pedirte perdón".

*Juego de palabras entre los términos "sham" "and" "a lie", que significan "farsa y una mentira", que en la canción se usa como un nombre propio.


End file.
